1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test probes, and particularly to a test probe having a filtering function.
2. Description of Related Art
Probes are vital to some test devices, such as oscilloscopes, to obtain signals from test points of devices being tested, such as circuit boards. However, when a probe contacts a test point of a circuit board to obtain a test signal, noise generated by other electrical components mounted on the circuit board, or carried by the test signal, will be transmitted to the test device via the probe. Therefore, test results can be affected by the noise.